<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Я хочу держать тебя за руку (помимо всего прочего) by Heidel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762289">Я хочу держать тебя за руку (помимо всего прочего)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel'>Heidel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sex Education (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Don't copy to another site, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Romance, Spoilers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:01:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Обнимашки и очень флаффный флафф</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eric Effiong &amp; Otis Milburn, Eric Effiong/Adam Groff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Я хочу держать тебя за руку (помимо всего прочего)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363561">I Want to Hold your Hand (Amongst Other Things)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/adashofblue/pseuds/adashofblue">adashofblue</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Фик по финалу 2-го сезона</p><p>Бета kasmunaut</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Поверить невозможно. Эрик держался за руки ни с кем иным, как c Адамом Гроффом, пока они шли к выходу по школьному коридору. Рука Адама слегка дрожала, но Эрик ничего не сказал. Вместо этого он слегка сжал его руку, легонько подталкивая его локтем в бок. </p><p>— Всё хорошо?</p><p>Адам кивнул, но выглядел немного ошеломлённым. И он имел на это полное право. В конце концов, он же совершил каминг-аут перед всей школой, включая своего отца, который, хотелось бы надеяться, больше не был директором. А ещё — прямо посреди школьного спектакля и вообще! И всё это было ужасно неловко, и неуклюже, и — Эрик вздохнул про себя — так чертовски романтично. Он не думал, что ему нравятся романтичные поступки, но когда Адам вышел на сцену и позвал его по имени, он просто растекся лужицей на полу. И хотя его разум вопил, чтобы он не верил признаниям Адама и не брал его за руку, его сердце кричало «Да!» — и в конечном итоге заглушило все доводы рассудка.</p><p>И вот он, бок о бок со школьным хулиганом, который раньше всегда задирал его, шел к Отису, и вид у того был совершенно безумный. </p><p>— Эй, Эрик, я искал тебя!</p><p>Его лучший друг на мгновение застыл, оглядывая Эрика и Адама с головы до ног, а потом уставился на Эрика, сощурившись и скрестив руки на груди. <i>О боже, ну сейчас начнётся.</i></p><p>— Ты уверен насчёт этого? Конечно, я сказал, что поддержу тебя, если ты решишь быть с ним, но тебя же не принудили, а? —пробормотал Отис, и  Эрик почувствовал себя крайне неловко. Неужели он действительно не понимал, что сейчас ну совершенно неподходящий момент?</p><p>— Я слышу тебя, гений, — сказал Адам с ухмылкой, и Эрик хотел его обнять, он был охренительным.</p><p>Эрик не мог поверить, что это тот самый парень, который обычно вжимал его в шкафчики. И вовсе не в сексуальном смысле. Все остальные ученики, казалось, думали так же, потому что, когда они проходили мимо, пялились на них во все глаза.</p><p>— Нет, Отис, меня никто принуждал.  Не беспокойся обо мне, ладно? Я большой мальчик и могу сам о себе позаботиться.</p><p>— Конечно…</p><p>Но выглядел он не особо убеждённым.</p><p>— Пока ты счастлив, я счастлив. Но ты…</p><p>Теперь Отис сосредоточил своё внимание на Адаме, настороженно глядя на него.</p><p>— Ты ведь помнишь, что я тебе сказал?</p><p>И с этими словами Отис ушёл, оставив Эрика в замешательстве. Они с Адамом снова пошли к выходу, тот был всё ближе и ближе. Адам ни на секунду не отпускал его руку.</p><p>— Что он имел в виду?</p><p>— Ничего. Ничего.</p><p>***</p><p>Мама и сёстры Эрика ждали их в их машине, припаркованной перед школой у обочины.</p><p>— Эрик, ты идёшь? Конечно, Адам тоже может присоединиться к нам!</p><p>— Дай мне минуту, ма! — рассмеялся Эрик, не уверенный, смеялся ли он от нервов или облегчения. Облегчения от того, что может быть — всего лишь <i>может быть,</i> — Адам был готов начать всё сначала.</p><p>Он отвёл Адама в сторону, чтобы узнать, как он, подальше от любопытных глаз одноклассников.</p><p>— Я, э-э-э...</p><p>Но он умолк, не в силах сдержать улыбку, когда посмотрел на Адама, в глазах которого отражалось всё, что он чувствовал — страх и тревога, а также неуверенность, но прежде всего его взгляд был полон надежды, которую Эрик никогда раньше не видел. Эта надежда охватила и Эрика, свила гнездо у него в груди, растекаясь до самых кончиков пальцев. Он чувствовал себя непобедимым.</p><p>— Я надеялся, что ты придешь на спектакль, но я никогда не ожидал, что ты совершишь что-то подобное. Я... действительно ценю это, — сказал Эрик, тщательно подбирая слова.</p><p>Теперь, когда у него был Адам, он был в восторге, но в то же время в ужасе, потому это означало, что он мог потерять его. Он не хотел облажаться.</p><p>Но Адам выглядел невозмутимым, как будто он только что от чего-то освободился. Вернее, от кого-то. (Подсказка: его отец.)</p><p>— Я не знаю, я хотел, чтобы это было менее… неловко, я полагаю. Просто чувствовал, что если бы я обжимался с тобой на сцене, это отвлекло бы всё внимание от спектакля.</p><p> Внезапно осмелев, Адам поднёс руку Эрика к губам и поцеловал. Эрик охнул, чувствуя, что он сейчас краснее, чем чёртов клюквенный соус.</p><p>— Я бы не возражал, — выдавил Эрик, голос сорвался на фальцет. Адам фыркнул.</p><p>Адам переплёл их пальцы, слегка улыбаясь.</p><p>— Я знаю, что ты бы не возражал. Но как бы сильно я ни хотел держать тебя за руку, тебя ждёт семья.</p><p>— Ты мог бы пойти со мной, если хочешь.</p><p>Эрик предложил это прежде, чем осознал, что, возможно, чересчур торопит события, и уставился на тротуар.</p><p>Но, к его удивлению, Адам, не задумываясь, ответил:</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Да?</p><p>— Да. Поехали.</p><p>***</p><p>Поездка на машине до дома Эрика, вероятно, была не такой уж долгой, но секунды казались часами, когда они с Адамом сидели бок о бок, прижавшись друг к другу, на тесном заднем сиденье. Мама Эрика то и дело смотрела на него в зеркало заднего вида, а сёстры ухмылялись. Это сводило его с ума. К счастью, Адам спас ситуацию. Он начал рассказывать Эрику, что может вернуться в школу — было очень радостно это слышать, — и в конце концов они приехали.</p><p>Когда все вышли из машины и пошли к крыльцу, сердце Эрика было готово выскочить из груди. <i>Адам Грофф у него дома.</i> В голове не укладывалось.</p><p>— Эрик, Адам, ужин будет готов через час, — сказала мама, когда они с Адамом поднимались в комнату Эрика.</p><p>Пока Адам осматривался, Эрик заметил на прикроватной тумбочке осколок фарфора и как можно небрежнее смахнул его в ящик.</p><p>— Какой-никакой, но это дом, — напел Адам себе под нос и, не дожидаясь приглашения, сел на кровать Эрика.</p><p>Эрик подошёл к нему, сердце билось в груди как сумасшедшее. Он никогда не чувствовал себя так с Рахимом, и это немного расстраивало его. Он думал, что ему на самом деле нравился француз — в романтическом  смысле, — но, сравнивая его с Адамом, он понял, что Рахим скорее просто помог ему разобраться в себе. Это вряд ли было чем-то б<i>о</i>льшим. Он чувствовал себя ужасно.</p><p>— Почему ты так смотришь?</p><p>— Рахим… — начал Эрик, и у Адама сразу вытянулось лицо. </p><p>— Ты хочешь быть с ним.</p><p>— Нет! Нет, нет, это не так. Я просто... я чувствую себя ужасно, понимаешь? Я согласился быть его парнем и, ну...</p><p>Казалось, это вернуло некоторую надежду Адаму, который не отрываясь смотрел Эрику в глаза.</p><p>— Да. Да, я понял. Хотя я думаю, что он мог ожидать этого. Не того, что я сделал.</p><p>Он коротко рассмеялся, что было для него редкостью. Вдобавок ко всему, вероятно, Адам сейчас сказал ему больше, чем за все годы знакомства. Но, когда до Эрика дошёл смысл сказанного, он нахмурился.</p><p>— Что ты имеешь в виду?</p><p>— Ну, я встретил его в магазине. Перед спектаклем.</p><p><i>Ой</i>. Эрик сглотнул.</p><p>— Что он сказал?</p><p>— Что с ним ты не смеёшься так, как смеёшься со мной, — ответил Адам, и в его голосе снова прозвучала неуверенность, несмотря на спокойный тон.</p><p>Эрик же был крайне далёк от спокойствия, лицо у него пылало. <i>Чёрт возьми.</i> Подумать только, Рахим знал, что Эрику нравится Адам.</p><p>— Это так очевидно?</p><p>Адам пожал плечами и откинулся назад, чтобы с удобством устроиться на кровати Эрика, но вздрогнул, поморщившись, и засунул руку под одеяло. Он вытащил ещё один фарфоровый осколок, и Эрика затопило ужасом. <i>Почему, чёрт возьми, эта штука была в его постели?!</i></p><p>— Ты что, заинтересовался гончарным ремеслом, Эрик?</p><p>Судя по самодовольной улыбке, Адам крайне гордился своей находкой.  «По крайней мере, моё смущение заставило его улыбнуться», — подумал Эрик. Он прочистил горло, давая себе немного времени.</p><p>— Я, э-э-э... разбил мамин чайный сервиз? И пытался скрыть улики?</p><p>— Ты ужасный лжец, — сказал Адам, откидываясь назад и, схватив Эрика за руку, притянул его ближе.</p><p>Эрик положил ладонь ему на грудь с притворно-оскорблённым видом.</p><p>— Как ты смеешь! Чтобы ты знал, что я отличный… м-м-м!</p><p>Адам оборвал его, притянув к себе и прижавшись губами к его губам, и Эрик совершенно не возражал. Он забрался на колени Адама, растворяясь в поцелуе, и для равновесия обвил шею Адама руками. У Адама был вкус ванили и пряностей, целовать его было всё равно что вернуться домой после нескольких недель в лагере. Руки Адама переместились на шею Эрика, затем на его спину, прикосновения были нежными и исследующими. Он дёрнул Эрика за рубашку, и Эрик вздохнул ему в губы. Ему потребовалось серьезное усилие, чтобы отстраниться. Он заслуживал золотую медаль за сопротивление поползновениям Адама.</p><p>— Мы не можем. Я имею в виду, не сейчас, вся моя семья внизу...</p><p>— Я знаю. Просто хочу почувствовать тебя. Сними рубашку.</p><p>Эрик заколебался, яростно пытаясь противостоять просьбе Адама. Затем Адам посмотрел на него, как щеночек, которого пнули, и Эрик поспешно расстегнул пуговицы на рубашке. Просто заберите эту чёртову золотую медаль, она ему не нужна.</p><p>— Хорошо. Ты победил.</p><p>— Конечно. Каждый раз, — улыбнулся Адам, помогая Эрику стащить рубашку и бросая её на один из столбиков кровати.</p><p>Эрик внезапно почувствовал себя очень уязвимым, когда Адам рассматривал каждый дюйм его тёмной кожи, но Адам не позволил ему задерживаться на этом чувстве надолго, снова наклонившись к нему, чтобы поцеловать в шею, облизывая чувствительную кожу, словно котёнок, и покрывая её самыми нежными укусами.<br/>
Эрик задрожал, запрокидывая голову, чтобы дать Адаму лучший доступ к своему горлу, и каждый поцелуй, каждое прикосновение были легкими как пёрышко. Адам не трогал его, он поклонялся ему. Уже одно это осознание было почти невыносимым. Эрик снова приподнял лицо Адама, чтобы поцеловать его медленно и глубоко. Он отступил только тогда, когда почувствовал, как что-то твёрдое упирается ему во внутреннюю часть бедра.</p><p>— Ты знаешь, что должен винить в этом столько себя, — ухмыльнулся он, смело перекатив бедра вперед, заставляя Адама сжимать его талию. Он выглядел рассерженным, и Эрик не мог не рассмеяться.</p><p>— Не волнуйся, со временем мы всё успеем.</p><p>И он не собирался спешить с Адамом — мягко говоря, — когда это «позже» настанет.  В конце концов, Эрик не только слышал слухи о... приборе этого парня, но и видел его своими глазами. Что ж, нельзя винить его за любопытство. </p><p>Тем не менее, нужно было подождать, поэтому Эрик неохотно соскользнул с колен Адама и вместо этого сел на кровать. Адам бросил ему рубашку, и Эрик снова надел её, застегивая пуговицы. Он откашлялся, немного взволнованный, и почувствовал на себе взгляд Адама.</p><p>— И что теперь? </p><p>— Я не знаю, мы можем разговаривать? Или обниматься? </p><p>— Обниматься, — эхом отозвался Адам, пробуя это слово, как будто оно было ему незнакомо.</p><p>Эрик закатил глаза и повернулся к Адаму так, что их колени соприкоснулись.</p><p>— Да, Адам, обниматься. Знаешь, есть и другие способы наверстать упущенное, кроме секса.</p><p>— Нет. Я не знаю.</p><p>Лёгкая улыбка исчезла с лице Эрика. Может быть, Адам в самом деле не знал. Неужели родители полностью лишили его каких-либо проявлений доброты и привязанности? Иногда Эрик понимал, почему Адам издевался над ним раньше. Если ты вырос без любви и нежности, это, должно быть, всё, что ты можешь дать. Но Адам сразу же доказал, что Эрик ошибся. Он заговорил, пусть еле слышно.</p><p>— Покажи мне?</p><p>В груди Эрика вспыхнуло тепло, и он быстро занял свое место на коленях Адама, но на этот раз не для того, чтобы целоваться.</p><p>— С удовольствием. </p><p>С этими словами Эрик наклонился вперед и обнял Адама за шею, заключая его в крепкие объятия. Он уткнулся лицом в плечо Адама и выдохнул. Он догадывался, что Адам будет тёплым, и был рад узнать, что он прав.</p><p>Сначала Адам сидел неподвижно, его руки повисли. Но потом он обнял Эрика за талию, и да — он хорошо обнимался. «Очко в мою пользу», — подумал Эрик с улыбкой, уткнувшись носом в шею Адама. Тихий звук вырвался у Адама из горла.</p><p>— Дразнишься.</p><p>Но Эрик ничего не сказал. Он только потянул Адама лечь с ним, молча, ни разу не прерывая контакта, и тот подчинился, ударившись спиной о матрас. Эрик устроился поудобнее на своей импровизированной подушке, поглаживая руку Адама и улыбаясь как сумасшедший. Он был доволен. Адам, казалось, сообразил – схватывал на лету, — он взял свободную руку Эрика и напевал себе под нос, выписывая фигуры у него ладони.</p><p>— Ладно, я вроде как понял.</p><p>— В самом деле?</p><p>Эрик издал хриплый смешок, его разум был занят тем, насколько невероятно милой была эта сторона Адама. Они никогда не были так близки, и Эрик не думал, что Адам позволил бы себе остаться беззащитным с кем попало, поэтому разделить с ним этот момент было странно лестно. Он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Адама в лоб.</p><p>— Спасибо.</p><p>— За что?</p><p>— За то, что позволяешь мне узнать тебя.</p><p>Адам покачал головой.</p><p>— Не благодари меня. Это всё ты. Спасибо тебе, за то, что дал мне второй шанс. Или, точнее, четырнадцатый шанс, но... всё же.</p><p>— Конечно.</p><p>«Я люблю тебя», —  вертелось у Эрика на языке, но он проглотил эти слова. «Ещё слишком рано для всего этого», — подумал он и решил ещё раз поцеловать Адама в губы.</p><p>— Мальчики, ужин готов! — позвала из-за двери мама Эрика. Она постучала, напугав Эрика и Адама. Они поспешно вскочили с кровати.</p><p>— С-сейчас придём, мам!  — крикнул Эрик в ответ, глядя на Адама, который смеялся над его неудобствами всё время, пока они спускались вниз.</p><p>Возможно, Адам больше не был хулиганом, но ему, похоже, нравилось смотреть, как Эрик ёрзает. Как ни странно, Эрик не так уж это ненавидел.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>